


The Morning After

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Morning After

The Morning after  
Slash  
Jim and Blair

 

Jim moved away, slipping out his bed and securing his long robe without disturbing the young man that was in his bed.

The night had been full of wonders. After much denying by the both of them, they finally looked at each other and gave in to what their hearts and minds were telling them.

All it took was a look, a look from Sandburg and he had stepped forward. Invading Blair's personal space. Pulling him close and giving him a kiss.

Sandburg at first been confused but then he smiled and then pounced.

The night was used to explore each other from head to toe. Jim doubted that there was anything remaining untouched by Blair's tongue or fingers. Not like he hadn't done the same to Blair.

Heading downstairs, Jim made a stop in the bathroom, then into the living room where he started to pick up the mess they had created in the start of their evening.

He had denied his feelings for some time for the young man that had so much control of his life. Blair could pull him out of zones, control his emotions with the right words when he needed to, would rant about his health like a good wife, yet he listened to him.

Yes he got pissed at Blair about his dissertation introduction. But after a few days he realized that his life was fear based. He feared of what life would be if he didn't leave his family. Fear of being alone got him into a marriage, but that didn't work. Fear of loneliness, then the fear of intimacy, letting someone to close to know all his secrets.

He had guarded his secrets carefully from everyone, except for one person, Blair. And now he wanted to let go. He didn't do it willingly. But now it had been done. But the final secret, the one Blair already knew, he wanted to let go.

He had relations with the senses but he held them in check. He wanted to know what it was like to let them go, to feel full out what his body wanted. At some point last night Blair had told him to let it go, open up and he would be there to hold him.

Jim stopped remembering what he had done after confirming what Blair had said. He let his senses dial up and down, he could hear the blood racing in Blair's body yet hear the fight across the street, he could smell the stale semen on their bodies, yet smell the fresh bread being readied in the bakery on the corner. He had his eyes on Blair's, looking into them, looking behind them. His touch started running over him like he was reading Braille. Then he tasted him, lapping at him, tasting him, mapping him.

Blair did his best to stay still, encouraging him with his voice, anchoring him as he was engulfing his senses. He knew he had taken Blair once more, but had little restraint in loving him. He knew he had been rough. But Blair let him, without complaint.

Jim put on the coffee and waited to wake his lover.

** ** **  
The smell of coffee reached the loft bedroom. Turning, Blair smiled at the thought of ready made coffee. He stretched and found that his body ached with little pains all over. Opening his eyes he found himself in Jim's bed which showed that more than just sleeping had occurred.

Blair rolled on to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay up there?" Blair knew that Jim would know when he was awake.

"I'd be better if I didn't wake up alone."

Jim went into Blair's room and got his robe. He took it upstairs. "Sorry about that. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I needed to move."

Blair shifted to lean on the pillows. Jim saw the love bites here and there on Blair. He knew he had been rough but not that rough.

Blair looked to down where Jim had been staring. "It's okay Jim." He reached out his hand. "They are a show of your love. My first hickey."

Jim laughed. He leaned forward to kiss Blair, but Blair evaded. "Let me freshen up first. This mouth is a toxic waste dump." Blair scooted out of the bed and put on his robe and headed down to the stairs.

Jim followed him down and made their coffee while Blair did his morning duties in the bathroom.

Finding arms around him, Jim relaxed in the embrace.

He could like this, most defiantly.


End file.
